Old Feelings
by yuuki-chan14
Summary: This is all wrong. I'm not supposed to feel anything for them. Their my enemy now......I'll crush them without thinking twice. *possible character death......read to find out* Please read.....summary kinda sux, but the story is a lot better. NEED REVIEWS!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Ok so this story has been in my head for a really long time. As I would go to bed I would think of some parts and have to get up and write them down. I finally decided to spend the day writing the story so I could actually sleep. So here it is...**

This was it...this is where it would all start. He was going to destroy the place he had once considered home. The place which held his fondest memories and his worst nightmares. The place where he had developed some sense of friendship, some meaning to his life. This place would be no more. Konoha would fall.

The sound ninja were gathered together with Orochimaru leading them. Sasuke right at his side. In this final battle the leaf shinobi would submit to the sound or perish. It sounded simple, but Sasuke knew that most ninja would fight with everything to protect the village. Most would rather die than obey. A memory flashed through his mind._ A blonde boy...Naruto. No, there were more. A girl with pink hair...Sakura. Another boy around the same age as the others. The names were flooding back. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino...Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai_. Most everyone in his old class as well as the team leaders. The names he had stuck back so far in his mind, that he never thought would return, had all come back as clear as ever. He knew all of them would fight and possibly lose their lives. An old feeling or rather feelings returned to him. Guilt, sorrow, helplessness._ No, I don't feel anything for them_, he thought and with that the feelings were gone. No one was going to stand in his way. He would crush them without feeling a thing.

As the village came into view, they stopped with a sudden jolt. The rising sun made the village look as peaceful as ever. Birds flew overhead while singing...it was the picture perfect scene. This, however, wouldn't last long. Soon the ground would be stained with blood, the buildings would be no more, smoke caused from fire would block out the sun's rays. It would be a graveyard.

The preparations began. Several ninja began forming the hand signs to summon the enormous snake that would lead the attack. Only a little while longer...

Ready! In a blast of smoke the snake appeared, and so the attack began. The sound shinobi sprinted behind the snake. In an instant the serenity of the village was shattered. Shock passed through the leaf village, but was soon replaced with a sudden calm. Everyone understood what was to happen next. The alert was sound, and ninja ran out ready for battle. The fight was about to begin.

Sasuke kept close to Orochimaru avoiding any and all attacks easily. Buildings were collapsing all around him from the snake's movements. Attempts were made to stop the snake, but most failed. It's size was too great for most attacks. Ninja were falling all around him and as far as he could tell most were from the leaf side. They were winning so far.

In one swift movement Orochimaru changed direction. Guessing he was headed to fight the new Hokage, Sasuke continued on his own path. In the corner of his eye he saw a ninja about his own age fighting someone much older. He knew him. _What was his name, _Sasuke thought. _Kiba...that's it. _But something seemed to be missing. There was something different about him. He used to have...a dog...Akamaru. Where was he? Sasuke paused to examine the scene. Kiba seemed to be bleeding from a wound on his side, he was on his knees blocking attacks. Wait, there was something behind him. A white ball of fur. That had to be Akamaru. From what Sasuke could tell it was still breathing just knocked out. A cry of pain rang out of nowhere. Sasuke turned his attention back to Kiba. He had taken another attack to his shoulder, but from the way his body was angled that attack hadn't been meant for him. He was shielding somebody._ Akamaru? No, he was to the left not the right. _Sasuke re-examined the scene. There! There was someone else there. Who? ...who is that? Hinata! That was her name. Kiba was protecting her.

Sasuke turned to his head toward the sound ninja. He was going to deliver the finishing blow. _Dammit,_ Sasuke thought,_ wait...why was he getting so tensed up? He didn't care what happened to them. _Sasuke looked toward Kiba. He had his head hung to his chest and then he smiled. "So...I guess this is it." Sasuke heard him say. The ninja attacked.

Sasuke's chidori flickered away as quick as it had come. He pulled his hand from the ninja's chest. Kiba looked up at him. Shock and confusion filled his eyes. "Sasuke? Who's side...are...you on?"

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean your not gonna die." Sasuke said staring blankly at him. "I just thought I should have the pleasure of killing one of my old classmates. His eyes remained locked on Kiba's. Eyes cold and void.

"In that case, go ahead. I'll wait." Kiba countered, eyes never breaking Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke heard something. "Over here. Someone's down here." _Medical ninja_, Sasuke thought quickly.

"Fine have it your way." Sasuke answered. He began forming the hand signs for his chidori and soon the lightning attack appeared in his right hand. In one quick motion he hit Kiba's other shoulder. He pulled his hand out, and Kiba collapsed. With that he left.

_What's wrong with me? Why did I care about him?_ Remembering how little chakra he had put into that chidori made him furious. He hadn't even hit a vital spot. That had still left the chance that he could bleed to death, but the medical ninja he heard earlier would get there in time for all three of them. He had planned it that way, but why? He shouldn't be able to feel emotion for anyone. It didn't make sense.

He changed direction, heading to where Orochimaru was. He would help him...Soon out of nowhere came a huge blast. He quickened his pace. What was that? Different scenarios raced through his mind. Tsunade's super strength? One of Orochimaru's summonings? It could be so many things. He ran faster.

Finally, he saw them. Orochimaru was standing slightly hunched over in front of a gaping hole. What could have caused that? He scanned the scene. He saw Tsunade on her knees blood dripping from her shoulder and forehead. He moved his eyes to the right. Then his mind began racing. A blonde boy. He remembered this one's name all to clearly...Naruto. He could see chakra leaving his hand. He had caused the hole. He examined him further. He was injured. His orange jacket was covered with blood and his breathing seemed labored. Sasuke made himself relax slightly and just watched.

Naruto formed a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu."

_Dammit, Naruto_, Sasuke thought, _what's that going to do?_ Sasuke watched as the clones charged Orochimaru, but then disappeared as quickly as they had come. The real one was now in front of Orochimaru with a new jutsu, it seemed. In one motion Naruto shoved the attack at Orochimaru, "Rasengan!"

"Too slow." Orochimaru hissed. He moved to the side avoiding the attack, and then pushed a small sword from his mouth. It stabbed Naruto through the stomach. Orochimaru smiled as he pulled the sword out. With blood running from the wound, Naruto collapsed to his knees. A wave of fear passed through Sasuke, but he couldn't move.This was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for this boy. Sasuke stared in disbelief.The boy was clutching the newly formed wound. Naruto looked up with one eye closed and that same old smile. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What!?" Orochimaru yelled. Sasuke's face filled with understanding._ Not bad Naruto. _

Naruto came from behind, rasengan in hand. Orochimaru turned but too late. The attack hit him right in the center of his stomach. He went spiraling backward, hitting the wall of a building. He collapsed to the ground unmoving. Naruto fell to his knees worn out. Sasuke turned his attention back to Tsunade. She was already out cold from loss of blood. She would make it through. Sasuke let out a breath. Both Naruto and Tsunade would make it. He shouldn't care about them, but he did. He should have been running to Orochimaru's aid and then defeated Naruto and finished off Tsunade. But he knew he wouldn't. This village was still part of him no matter how much he tried to hide it. No matter how far back he pushed this village's memories he would always remember it.

Sasuke looked back towards Orochimaru, staring blankly. He blinked and Orochimaru was gone. He shook his head and looked again. Still wasn't there. Realization passed through Sasuke as cold as ice. Naruto had been fighting a fake. Orochimaru was toying with him. The real one...where was the real one. He turned his head toward Naruto. Behind him. Orochimaru was a couple feet away from him. Charging with his sword. _Turn around, Naruto! _Sasuke thought. He was almost there. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned around, realizing what was happening too late. He braced for the attack.

All in an instant, Naruto felt someone push him out of the way. His mind raced as he hit the ground. Looking toward where the impact had come from he saw a boy kneeling, a sword through his chest..._Sasuke_. Orochimaru pulled the sword out slowly. Shock and anger transformed his features. He stared down on Sasuke, eyes full of hate. "How could you do that. You've ruined everything I've planned for." Orochimaru shrieked. "I'll have to find someone else now!" After that Orochimaru's hate and anger took over. He knocked Sasuke to the ground before kicking him in the stomach. Blood dripped from Sasuke's mouth. He attacked once more. This time a cry of pain escaped Sasuke's lips.

Naruto stumbling back to his feet prepared to attack. _Sasuke, _he thought. Orochimaru was too occupied to notice Naruto coming from behind. The attack hit him in the back. He turned toward Naruto, cursing. He turned back toward Sasuke and then jumped up to the building above. Clutching his wound he headed back toward the entrance. "Fall back!" He yelled and with that the sound began retreating.

Sasuke could feel where the sword had pierced him. Blood was dripping from the wound soaking his clothes. Naruto ran over to where he lay. He lifted his head, supporting it with his arms. Naruto's face twisted in grief. "You should see the look on your face. You look like a total loser." Naruto looked at Sasuke remembering when he had said those words once before when they had fought Haku. Sasuke had saved him twice now. "You're back," Naruto said, happily and painfully all in one.

"You're just noticing that," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto turned his attention toward Sasuke's wound. It was bad. He wouldn't make it if he didn't get medical attention. "You're such an idiot. I would have been fine without you."

"Oh, and I thought you were so excited to see me." Sasuke joked. Violent coughing took over. More blood ran from his mouth.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Well, originally to destroy...the village, but apparently I was supposed to come keep you out of trouble." Sasuke replied unphased.

"I didn't need you to rescue me."

"Oh, really."

"Why did you...why did you do that?" Naruto asked, voice cracking. Tears began pouring from his face as he remembered an old promise.

_"I'll bring Sasuke back. It's the promise of a lifetime." _

He pulled Sasuke closer until the tears disipated. He stared back down at Sasuke. "It's done, Naruto. It's done." Sasuke said.

Naruto pushed the hair out of Sasuke's eyes and sat there thinking.

_"I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."_

Quite some time passed until Sasuke broke the silence. "I...I wish I could have seen you become...Hokage, Naruto." Naruto's eye's filled with remorse. Tears threatened to return once more. Naruto blinked his eyes furiously. He wasn't going to cry anymore.

"Hey, do you think that after...after this is over I'll be able to see my mom and dad again?" Sasuke asked as memories of his childhood flooded back.

_"When your dad's alone with me, he only talks about you."...Mom_

_"You are my son, indeed. Well done." ...Dad_

"It almost makes it worth dying if there's even the slightest chance of seeing them again." Sasuke said still lost in thought.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, "But you'll have to wait a little bit longer to see your parents. I have a promise to keep."

"What are you talking about...it's...it's too late." Sasuke said confused.

Naruto laid Sasuke down gently and ran over to where Tsunade was. "Granny Tsunade, wake up!" He gently shook her until she began to stir. Still out of it she looked around. Half dragging her to where Sasuke was Naruto began explaining what had happened and what he wanted her to do. After a few minutes they were by Sasuke's side.

Sasuke looked up at them. He looked from Tsunade to Naruto and back again. "You can't! You'll die if you use that much chakra."

"Don't take me lightly, boy. I won't die that easily." Tsunade smiled.

She placed her hands over the wound and a green light glowed from her hands. She remained focused even as her body shook from blood loss. Slowly the wound closed up. She healed as much as she could with her remaining chakra before collapsing completely worn out. "Granny, Tsunade."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest. Don't worry about it."

Slowly Sasuke sat up. Naruto turned toward him. A smile lit up his face and for once Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. The silence was broken by a girl screaming Naruto's name. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked over. "Sakura, over here!" Naruto yelled. Sakura ran towards him but stopped when she saw who was with him. Sakura couldn't move or speak. Her mind was racing.

"I kept my promise, Sakura." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura found her voice. "Thank...you, Naruto." Sakura responded, tears burning her eyes. "Thank you, Naruto." She said as she raced over and hugged Sasuke.

"Ou, Sakura that hurts." Sasuke said, but in the back of his mind he was happy.

_Just like old times_, Naruto thought, _We're team 7, again...and not only that. I finally have my brother back._

**So how was it?? Please review and comment. That would be greatly appreciated. I'm kinda of not sure if the emotions were right or not so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
